Phone Calls
by TMC-Yuki
Summary: Macey has seen her brother do the weirdest faces whenever he called one of his friends. But when she sees him smile? Macey's certain it's not a friend. Especially if the person on the other line makes him laugh, smile and be polite. AU to make it make sense.
1. Chapter 1

******Hey ! XD I just wrote this now because i was bored :P and I hope you guys like it :) **

**This story is AU because it wouldn't make sense if it wasn't**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY JUST THE PLOT AND I DO NOT OWN PATRICK STAR TOO OR EINSTEIN. **

**Read on :)**

* * *

**Monday**

Macey _hated _Mondays. Mondays were when her brother decided to talk to his friends about football, basketball, hockey, track & field etc. _Any_ other sports that you can think of they managed to talk about it. Once again, Macey had to screech from the kitchen to the living room "_Shut up Zach!" _ and stomp up the stairs ignoring her brother's infamous smirk he sent her as she made her way up "Love you too Mace" he answered. When she entered her room she heard Zach jokingly insulted his friend over the phone. _Boys_ Macey explained to herself as she rolled her eyes and opened her Vogue magazine and went over her Advanced Chemistry notes.

**Thursday**

Macey hurled a basketball at Zach when he wasn't paying attention to her at all. "What was that for?" Zach demanded

"_That _was for not listening to my polite way of asking you to be quiet! Zach, why don't you stop being on the phone for once? "Macey walked back inside to the living room to watch the T.V. Zach shortly came back in with a smile on his face and he wasn't laughing or shouting over the phone. _Weird _Macey thought looking back from the T.V and her brother over and over again until she was sure that her brother had not been abducted by aliens. She had to know what mystical creature had made her brother stop acting like an arrogant king.

**Saturday**

When Macey left to go to the mall, she saw her brother standing in the middle of his bedroom the phone to his ears as he quietly listened to whoever was on the other line. Macy coughed to make her presence known and as he turned around, Macey once again saw the stupid smile on his face.

"Hey Mace, what do you want?" Zach said politely. Zach and polite never went into the same sentence. _Ever! _Especially if the sentence was directed to Macey. From then on she knew she had some exploring to do.

* * *

Coming back from the long shopping trip, Macey dumped her bag into her bedroom and walked downstairs only to hear voices.

"Grant, dude, that's disgusting!" she heard her brother's voice through the living room door.

"Shut up Zach, I'm hungry!" Grant replied

"Grant you didn't have to shove the whole thing in your mouth you know." An informative voice said.

"Listen to Jonas Grant, we wouldn't want to do that manoeuvre on you if you choke again" Zach said irritated. After a few minutes of bickering in the other room, Macey had managed to make herself a decent meal. She was rather proud of herself as when Grant was usually over; their fridge and cupboards would normally be empty by now because the boy had a big appetite. However, for some reason, Macey could not piece together how he managed to stay so fit after eating a load of rubbish. He had a six pack for crying out loud! After the first bite, the phone rang.

Standing up she slowly made her way into the hall, where the phone flashed blue uncontrollably. Sighing, she put her sandwich down and reached for the phone.

_BANG! _

The door living door, now broken off its hinges, slammed open to reveal Zach his brown hair messed up and shirt torn. Behind him Macey could see Grant on the floor unconscious, Jonas trying his hardest to wake his friend up and a broken vase. Reaching out to grab the still ringing phone, Zach grabbed it and said "Hello?" after a faint reply over the other line Zach smiled and Macey couldn't help but wonder who the person was.

There weren't very many chances that it was mum or dad. They had both gone out to do an appeal to get more votes. No chance that it would be his other friends, the only people he usually called was Einstein and Patrick (Jonas and Grant).

He looked at his brothers form, sat on the ground, she watched his eyes shine after he had said something over the phone, the way his lips curled into a smile when he heard faint laughter on the phone (definitely not mum or dad). Lastly, Macey noticed was his laugh, it wasn't a mocking one or a stupid one, and it was genuine. Like he was laughing with the person on the other line; maybe he was.

While in her bedroom Macey pondered over the factors and suspects of who her brother could be talking to. Suddenly a wave of realisation hit her like a professional boxer. With mixed feelings from angry to happy, Macey squealed and danced around her room, gleeful to have finally figured out why her brother had been acting so weird, but frustrated at the same time because she figured out so late. Smiling, Macey slipped downstairs to check on the boys to make sure that there was nothing broken.

**Sunday**

The day was lovely with the autumn colours of green, yellow, orange and red. There was a slight breeze but the blazing sun made sure that it was not going to be cold anytime soon. Grinning from ear to ear Macey gazed at her brother before skipping over to him. She saw that stupid smile once again and realised how he was sitting in a cool position. She knew he was to talking to _her_.

Not knowing how to approach the subject any other way, Macey asked out "Who you on the phone with?"

"Just one of my friends" Zach answered a bit suspiciously. Macey had never asked who he was on the phone with.

"Don't lie to me"

"Why would I lie?" Zach questioned her smartly trying to avoid the subject. Sadly, luck was not on his side

"Is it a girl?" Macey's suspicions were correct when a blush tinted Zach's cheeks as he glared at Macey and snapped

"No, it's one of my friends!"

"_You liar_. I _know_ it's her." Macey stated smugly "Whenever you're on the phone with one of your friends, you make fun of him, he makes fun of you, and then you both laugh. When you're on the phone with _her_, you just sit there trying to be cool with a stupid smile on your face."

Zach stormed back in the house glaring at Macey until he reached the backdoor where he finally accepted defeat and shouted over his shoulder "You're right Mace, It's a girl" he turned his head to look at her and suddenly his infamous smirk appeared "Too bad you don't know who the lucky girl is"

It was then Macey's turn to glare at the retreating boy. She couldn't believe she forgot to figure out who the girl was. Realisation hit her once again and this time, it didn't feel very nice. Macey strutted back inside to finish her investigatory work to find out who her brother likes. "What girl would like Zach anyway?" She grumbled to herself. She shut herself in her bedroom never to be seen again, not until she figures out who the mystery girl is anyway.

* * *

**Please review! And if i made any mistakes please correct me because it helps with my schoolwork :) And I was wondering If I SHOULD turn it into a two-shot, about Macey finding out who the mystery girl is :) REVIEW! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

******Sorry for the late update! I have no excuse I just got really lazy so sorry again!**

**By the way, this story is AU but I do make some references of the spy world in here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girl series and other stuff that you have heard of before in this story that was said by a famous person or made by a famous person (Hey can anyone review why we have to do these anyway :P I wouldn't be on fanfiction other wise :P ) **

**Here's the story:**

* * *

**Monday**

Macey groaned as she lifted her head from the sheets of possibilities. She did an all-nighter trying to find out who Zach had a crush on and during the all-nighter, she had written down all of the names of the girls in the same year as them and those who were below. She had _also_ categorised them all into smart, stupid and average; ugly, pretty and gorgeous; she even categorised who were good in sports! This searching had concluded her into having to sleep for the whole of Sunday and use more makeup than she usually did for school. Not only this but since she went shopping on Saturday, slept for the whole day on Sunday, she ended up having to do double the amount of homework than she normally did in the afternoon.

She carefully organised the sheets of paper that was important to finding out the mystery girl and dumped all the sheets with squiggles and scribbles in the bin. Both her desk and bed were covered in paper, the floor even had an occasion scrunched up ball from when she had a random outburst of feelings (this resulted in her having to pick the piece back up to check if it was important and if it wasn't she would rip the paper to bits and pieces viciously before throwing it in the bin).

Macey's stomach suddenly growled – loudly. She opened up her phone to check the time. Then locked it. Then opened it up again because the first time she checked she wasn't paying attention. The digital clock said that it was 6:34; Macey decided it would be a good idea to get dinner before the boars ate it all.

Macey walked down the stairs at snail's pace, bracing herself for what the kitchen would look like. Zach's friends would occasionally come over on Monday afternoon's to discuss game strategies. However, in Macey's opinion they were usually over their house because of the food. The boars, is what Macey likes to call Zach's friends, because Zach himself actually had proper etiquette being the senators son and all, he was required to learn these things. Anyway, she called them the boars because they always cleared out the McHenry's supply of food and 75% of the food was probably cleared out by Grant. He didn't even live here.

When Macey had reached her destination she – reluctantly – pushed, the doors open to reveal…

_The Boars actually using a knife and fork_ while eating roast!

It appears to her that Zach was teaching them how to eat _properly_. A special celebration must be coming up that is making them do this.

The four boys in the room looked when they heard the door creak open to display a very shocked Macey McHenry. Unbeknownst to Macey, her mouth was gaping open looking shell-shocked at how formal the boys were being. They had their backs straight and they held the knife and forks properly. They were sat down right and they didn't open their mouths while speaking!

"What did you do with them?" Macey shrieked "Oh my goodness I need to call 911!" She screamed before dashing into the hallway to get the phone and dialled 911.

"Hello, 911 how may I help you?" a feminine voice asked over the phone

"Hello," Macey replied curtly "I think my brother and his friends were abducted" she stated calmly

"Oh dear just a moment please, whe-" The feminine voice on the other end was cut off when Zach had rudely snatched the phone and hung up.

"Macey," Zach had started "we weren't abducted. We were just practicing for the school prom that's coming up made by Mrs Dabney" Zach sighed "It costs 80% of our grade since it's a major school prom made by the faculty and because of the fact that our school is a _prestigious _and_ private _school the judges expect a lot. So, I am teaching these idiots who know absolutely nothing about etiquette" He paused looked around helplessly at the three boys in front of him "Help?" he pleaded "Please?"

Macey sighed in defeat and said "Alright"

She made myself something edible other than roast and taught them the basics about posture and how to treat their date. After about 30 minutes into the lesson Macey just remembered something "Wait," she said and all the four boys turned their heads and looked at her "you," Macey said pointing to the blonde haired blue eyed boy sat next to her on the table "are in my year. Why are you taking the test again?" Nick put his cutlery down and wiped his mouth with a napkin and Macey secretly praised him because he was being polite and due to the fact that he remembered.

"I missed the prom last year because I broke my leg and so I couldn't participate in the test. And Mrs Dabney said I have to do it this year so she could put something down on my folder" He shivered "The woman bugged me for the last 3 months making me go. She even went as far as to _text_ and _call_ me! I swear the woman is nuts" he finished shaking his head.

She laughed then stated "You guys are toast! When it was my turn it was only worth 40% of our grade"

"Haha" Grant mock laughed "very funny, you were lucky McHenry. Very lucky"

"So guys, who's your dates?"

Nick, who sat next to Macey, looked thoughtful for a moment. He didn't have a date yet and last year he wanted to take a very _special_ girl with him but because of the stupid cast he couldn't go to the prom. He sighed as the whole room went silent. He guessed he wasn't the only one; he should've put money on it.

**Tuesday**

During Tuesday lunch. Macey sat around their usual spot in school with her three other bff's: Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton, Cameron 'Cammie' Morgan and Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter. Cammie and Liz were both a year under her and Bex meaning that they were with Zach Goode, (who after the adoption chose to keep his last name because even at the age of nine had a big ego and said "I want to keep my last name because it makes me look Goode". The kid had already discovered the word pun) Jonas Anderson and Grant Newman (who despite was a great athlete, turned out to not be the best at academics).

The girls started their planned discussion. However, 15 minutes into the group talk, Cammie brought something up about her having a secret admirer.

"What secret admirer?" Macey asked her curiosity piqued.

"Oh, I don't know Macey, I've just been getting these little red pieces of paper with the sweetest messages on them and at the end of the message it says who it's from" Cammie explained picking at her chips trying to find one that was crispy. Our school may be a prestigious school, but it doesn't exactly have the best cooks and cafeteria in the world.

"Hey, can I see one of the messages?" Macey asked Cammie and suddenly she had a pulling feeling on her stomach.

"Sure" Cammie pulled up her bag from below the table and took out a small red card from her beg "Here," Cammie said stretching her hand across the table to hand it to Macey.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the writing and it said:

**Dear Cammie,**

**Every time I look at you I see a star that shines, your eyes sparkle like New York's lights at night. I really like you by the way so here it is:**

**Will you go to the dance with me?**

**-ZG**

Macey couldn't believe her eyes. She knew who's writing this was but she couldn't put her finger on it at the moment. Her eyes scanned the sentences on the paper. Over and over again, she analysed the handwriting and the initials at the bottom…

Macey gasped all of a sudden and all eyes turned to her on the table. Quickly she threw the piece of paper back at Cammie, said a quick goodbye explaining why she was going and fled the scene.

**Thursday**

Somehow, Zach had vanished the last couple of days so Macey couldn't confront him about a little something.

Not only this but during the time she couldn't see Zach, she had snooped through his room feeling both disgusted – and slightly weirded out – by the amount of cleanliness in the room. His room was a much darker green than the colour of the tree outside their garden. His desk had a neat stack of books on them and his bed was made. Macey didn't think he was this clean. She knew that he was neat but she wasn't aware that her brother was completely OCD.

Macey snooped around the room wishing with all her heart that her brother's sharp senses wouldn't notice anything different within the room.

Luckily, Macey found Zach's phone which was in the room camouflaged between the pillows. (the phone's case was green and surprisingly, so was the phone) She stealthily picked the phone up put in her brother's password and scrolled through his logs. The last couple of days Macey had noticed the he had stopped calling the mystery girl and she had stopped trying to figure her out. So instead of looking at the last couple of days logs, she looked at the logs for the last week.

Macey's eyes widened as she saw the same number flash itself on the screen of her brother's Samsung. She knew that number. She knew it so well that if she had a pop quiz on it she could get a merit.

"No way" Macey whispered. She squealed, throwing the phone on the bed, not caring at all anymore about being found out. She ran into her room grabbed her own phone and jabbed in the familiar number.

"Hello?" a timid voice said over the phone

"Hello Cammie Morgan," Macey smirked to herself "I believe I know who your secret admirer is…"

Although phone calls were good, Macey believed that texts would always be her number one way of contact.

"… Hang on Cam's someone's calling me at the mo"

"Hello?" Macey asked over the phone

"Hi Mace, I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?" A deep voice asked over the phone.

Macey smiled to herself as she said "Sure Nick, I would love to."

Scratch that, Phone Calls were so much better than text messages.

* * *

**Please review and I know this chapter is not as good as others but can you still review please? Thanks :)**


End file.
